I Need This
by Reposhillo
Summary: Johnny's reflecting on what he needs in life when a visitor shows up.


**A/N: Ah look, my first Outsiders story. And its DallyxJohnny fluff. Look how far I've fallen. **

**The song used and what inspired this fic is My Skin by Natalie Merchant.**

**I do not own the characters nor the song.**

**Please review and fav.**

**But if not, hey, thats your thing. You don't like it, that is A okay. You don't have to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take a look at my body<strong>  
><strong>Look at my hands<strong>  
><strong>There's so much here<strong>  
><strong>That I don't understand<strong>

Johnny washed the remaining blood off his hands, having been cut up from shielding his face from a bottle thrown by his father. He had accidentally knocked over the shoddy lamp next to the couch, warranting a cussing fit and bottle thrown at him.

His jacket lay next to the sink, folded and kept clear of the water currently washing away the blood and dirt from his hands. Without it, his bruises and scars, some faded, others fresh, were visible. More lay hidden underneath the rest of his clothes.

**Your face saving promises**  
><strong>Whispered like prayers<strong>  
><strong>I don't need them<strong>

_"Don't worry Johnny, I'm sure your parents love you very much." His third grade teacher comments._

_"Hey kiddo. Come help me fix this door here." His father, sober and in an agreeable mood for once._

_"Johnny come help me wash dishes!" His mother, also sober, with not a harsh word from her so far that morning._

**I've been treated so wrong**  
><strong>I've been treated so long<strong>  
><strong>As if I'm becoming untouchable<strong>

**Contempt loves the silence**  
><strong>It thrives in the dark<strong>  
><strong>With fine winding tendrils<strong>  
><strong>That strangle the heart<strong>

_"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!"_

_A fist to the stomach, kick to the shoulder, and another kick to his back._

_"Why must you always provoke him? Then he takes it out on me! God why did I ever decide to keep you?"_

_Cruel words, with an unanswered question._

**They say that promises**  
><strong>Sweeten the blow<strong>  
><strong>But I don't need them<strong>  
><strong>No, I don't need them<strong>

**I've been treated so wrong**  
><strong>I've been treated so long<strong>  
><strong>As if I'm becoming untouchable<strong>

_"Things will get better Johnnycake. Promise!" Soda ruffles his hair affectionately._

_"Things get too bad at home, you come on to my place lil buddy. We'll take care of ya" Two-Bit comments, patting his shoulder gently as he hands him a coke._

_"Johnny, things ever get crazy at home, I want you to come over here right away. We'll get you cleaned up and the spare bedroom's always open. More or less." Sweet words from such a tough looking man. Darrel Curtis was surely one of a kind._

**I'm a slow dying flower**  
><strong>Frost killing hour<strong>  
><strong>The sweet turning sour<strong>  
><strong>And untouchable<strong>

He didn't need promises of care really. He knew the gang cared for him, like an actual family should. But that was the thing really. It was a family-like sort of love. Not the love he solely searched for. Someone to love him for how he is, and not brought on because he looked like a lost puppy, or that he was young, or because his parents abused him. OR that he seemed like everyone's kid brother.

A tap on his window alerted him, having settled into his room after cleaning most of his cuts and retreating to his room for the night. Followed by three more knocks.

A secret code.

A brief smile crossed Johnny's features before he got up to close his door, in case either of his parents happened to wander by. After he did, he grabbed his jacket and made his way to his window, opening it before sticking his head out.

There, perched on his roof, cigarette in mouth, was Dallas Winston.

"Hey Dal."

"Hey Kid. Ready to ditch?"

"You better believe it."

Johnny climbed out onto the roof, Dally grabbing his upper arm for support as the two made their way to where the porch dipped near the fence, which is how Dally usually climbed his way onto the Cade's roof.

"C'mon Johnnycakes. Tim let me borrow his ride for the night. We're gonna go cruising."

Johnny could only chuckle as he hopped down right after Dally. "I'm sure he did."

**Oh, I need**  
><strong>The darkness<strong>  
><strong>The sweetness<strong>  
><strong>The sadness<strong>  
><strong>The weakness<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I need this<strong>

"Alright. Now where you wanna go? Movies?" Dally suggested, speeding out of the neighborhood. It was dark, and particularly chilly.

"I don't really care." Johnny shrugged, shuffling around as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

Dally noticed. "Cold?"

"A bit."

"Here." An arm was slung around his shoulders, pulling him a little closer to Dally, as far as their seating would allow really. This way, he could feel the heat radiating off Dally's body. Johnny's cheeks grew warm, as well as his body from the contact. "Better?"

"Yeah."

**I need**  
><strong>A lullaby<strong>  
><strong>A kiss goodnight<strong>  
><strong>Angel sweet<strong>  
><strong>Love of my life<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I need this<strong>

Dally briefly reached over him to turn on the radio, blaring the tunes as he swept through the dimly lit streets from fading streetlights. He had a couple cars honk at him, but he simply flipped them the bird before returning his arm to its' place around Johnny.

Johnny closed his eyes and smiled, even as Dally began to obnoxiously sing pretty loudly to a song that started playing. Before he fell asleep to Dally's voice and the shared warmth, he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

"Night Johnny."

This is the love he was looking for, the love he was needing. And found.


End file.
